The Loudest Confrontation
by DrinkCocoa
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is contacted by the Dursleys. They are desperate for help and ask him to investigate a problem. A very, very loud problem.


"Petunia, we need to do something about the boy," said Vernon Dursley as he sat down on the sofa with his wife. The sun was slowly raising, the birds chirping happily, waking the whole neighbourhood up on that lovely summer morning. The warm summer days were perfect for sleeping in and lazily enjoying the coolness of the smooth bed sheets.

The Dursleys had not slept that night. Their faces were tired and dark circles were easily visible under their bloodshed eyes.

"What can we do, Vernon?" asked Petunia, her voice lacking its usual energy.

"I don't know, but something has to be done," Vernon replied. "We can't live like this forever. I almost got fired yesterday for mistaking my boss for an intern," he continued.

Petunia sighed, her pale skin even whiter than usual. "Maybe we could… contact the freaks somehow… they would know what to do with him," she said.

Vernon's face became red, but even he had to agree. The boy was destroying their lives and it needed to stop. "Then please, contact them, my dear."

* * *

"Boy, there's someone here to see you," said Vernon, and Harry looked at him curiously. Nobody ever visited him. Who could possibly want to visit him, a freak, living in a little cupboard?

Harry slowly walked out of his cupboard and into the living room. His uncle was sitting on the sofa alongside Petunia, both of them looking very tired and nervous. Opposite them, on a cozy red armchair, which surely hasn't been there before, sat an old man. Harry's eyes lit up as he eyed the man's long beard and pink robes. So there _were_ other freaks in this world.

The man nodded at Harry but stayed silent, smiling and looking around the spacious room.

"Boy, we called this… man, to help you with your little problem," said Vernon as he pointed at the man with his chubby finger.

"Umm… hello," said Harry, glancing at the man shyly.

"Hello, Harry," the man said. "My name is Albus Dumbledore and your guardians wanted me to come here to deal with a problem that you have?" He looked at the Dursleys pointedly but they stayed silent. Seeing this, the man sighed and spoke again, "So what's the problem? I need to know that if I am to help you."

Petunia seemed to finally gather her courage and she spoke. "The boy… he snores. Every single night, as soon as he falls asleep. It's so, _so loud_, and we can't do anything about it, we haven't slept for days, something has to be done, we can't live-" she started sobbing uncontrollably and Harry found himself tearing up as well. He didn't know it was that bad.

While Vernon was hugging Petunia and trying to calm her down, the old man eyed Harry cautiously. His face had gotten pale and he was no longer smiling. He looked scary, and Harry found himself unable to meet his gaze.

"I've been alive for many, many years," the man said slowly. "And in those years, I've only ever met one person who snored like that…"

"Who was that, sir?" asked Harry quietly, still afraid of the odd man.

Albus Dumbledore grabbed his wand tightly and stood up. He aimed his wand at Harry's forehead and the boy gulped nervously.

"What are you doing, sir?" asked Harry.

"I was afraid this would happen," the man mumbled to himself. "That night, Tom gave you not only this scar, but also a bit of himself. And I'm sorry, my boy, but it's too dangerous for any part of him to be around," he said, eyeing Harry with great pain in his eyes.

And at that moment, Harry's eyes were no longer green. They were crimson and the boy chuckled darkly, a grin appearing on his young face.

"You old fool, Dumbledore," he said in a high pitched voice. "With this boy's body, I've gained powers you can only dream of."

Albus Dumbledore eyed him sadly. "And what powers would that be, Tom?"

Harry's face grinned again. "You might not believe me, Dumbledore, but the boy's snoring wasn't my doing," he said. "However unlikely it is, the boy must be a descendant of the Snorers family. Combined with my unnatural talent in snoring, our power is practically unfathomable to mere humans like you!"

Dumbledore's face paled, a drop of sweat visible on his wrinkled face. "No, that's impossible," he said, shaking his head as he took a step backwards.

Tom laughed loudly. "That's right, old man, you can't stop me now!"

However, Albus Dumbledore wasn't a coward. Even if Tom truly possessed a snoring ability of twice his original power, he wouldn't leave this house until one of them was dead.

Dumbledore waved his wand suddenly, transfiguring the furniture in the room into various animals that immediately tried to attack Voldemort. The sofa turned into a roaring lion, the tv turned into a small elephant and the little bits of the cutlery were now rats with big teeth, all running in Tom's direction.

Tom grinned and a big snake slithered out of his baggy clothes. While it was eating the rats, Tom dodged the lion's attack by flying up to the ceiling, an action that confused the poor lion greatly.

"Give up, old man! My powers have doubled since the last time we fought!"

Dumbledore grimaced. "Twice the pride, double the fall," he said, and unleashed a dozen knives that appeared out of thin air. They flew towards Tom, but he quickly apparated behind Dumbledore, surprising the old man.

Using the moment of distraction, Tom started to count sheep in his mind. _One, two, three, four…_

It was over. Tom fell asleep before Dumbledore could react and an unbelievably loud snore escaped his mouth.

Dumbledore's head exploded, not being able to handle the pressure made by the sound waves.

A minute later, the whole planet exploded, and the only thing left of Earth was a sleeping Voldemort in Harry's body.

* * *

**A/N:** This was written for the fifth round of the Houses Competition, year 4.

**House:** Gryffindor

**Year:** 2

**Category:** Standard

**Prompt:** [Sound] Snoring

**Word Count:** 998


End file.
